1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to window screens and more specifically to window screens which are essentially totally transparent and free of distortions.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
A wide variety of window screens are available in the prior art. For many years, most window screens were made of metal which would eventually rust. Additionally, the individual strands or elements of such screens were totally opaque leading to significant attenuation and distortion of light passing therethrough. These characteristic were undesirable in that they distorted the view available through windows or doors treated with such material. Conventional fiber optic cables are known to be essentially totally transparent and introduce little or no distortion to light passing therethrough. However, prior to the disclosed invention no effort had been made to take advantage of these characteristics of fiber optic bundles in forming window screens. Additionally, clear transparent strands of plastic providing similar optical advantages have not been similarly used in the prior art.